


Within the Cards

by edens_garden



Series: Feed Me Adoration/Beeden [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Early Mornings, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Horn Handlebars, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edens_garden/pseuds/edens_garden
Summary: Beeden ficlet stories loosely based on Beel's SSR/UR/SR cards!!! Can be fluff or smut (check chapter titles)
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Feed Me Adoration/Beeden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Within the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for a while! It was initially just going to be it's own thing, but then I got the strike of inspo to link this to the cards. Shoutout to BBASLML and my discord friend Sophie for ideas for this!
> 
> (Reminder for new readers: My MC is genderfluid, uses he/him pronouns but is AFAB. No TERFS thanks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beel gives Eden a good reason to wake up early in the morning.

“Beel,” Eden whined, muffled by the pillow, “It’s so early, why are you waking me up?”

“You have to start waking up earlier,” came Beel’s reply, as he opened up the curtains of the window, “That way you’re not in such a rush to get ready for the day.”

“Come on, I make it to them on time,” Eden grumbled, but after a few seconds of pause, added, “Fine, I’m late _sometimes_ , but that’s only when I do my late night task!”

Beel chipped back, “Oh, so I’m a task for you now?” He laughed as Eden groaned in embarrassment, “Sorry, couldn’t help myself…”

Eden finally lifted his face from his pillow and complained, “But there’s no good reason to wake up so early, I get lazy when I have too much time on my hands, and I just sit in bed until it’s rush time.”

“Well then…” Beel walked over and sat on the bed next to Eden and said, “I could… convince you… on why it’s good to wake up early?”

Eden perked up a little at the statement. He sat further upright and chuckled, “Oh? Convince me then, big boy~”

With a big smile on his face, Beel cupped Eden’s chin with a hand and began, “Well… for starters, we can eat brekkie together without my noisy brothers…” He paused to press a kiss to Eden’s lips, “I can make you some pancakes, we can come relax in here, just the two of us!”

Eden giggled, “You know… I do like the sound of that, you guys tend to be _way too noisy_ for 8am in the morning…”

“Right?” Beel agreed, “There’s also the fact that… we can have more time to ourselves…” He pressed a delicate kiss to Eden’s neck, a little puff leaving his lips as he heard the tiny squeak his boyfriend let out, “It’s so hard to get a chance with you… all to myself during the week…” He pressed another kiss to Eden’s collarbone, and continued trailing his head down, “It’s… especially frustrating… when I wake up with that hunger that _only_ you can satisfy…” Beel moved himself so he was lying between Eden’s legs, staring up at him with a smirk of success as the human gawked down at him with a beet red face. Resting his chin right above Eden’s shorts, he finished, “And right now… I’m _starving_ …”

Eden grabbed his shorts before Beel could pull them down, already eager to please him. After having to lift his legs up for a second to completely rid himself of the clothing, Beel grabbed a hold of his thighs and brought Eden’s clothed clit to his face, rubbing his chin across it gently and watching Eden’s face contort to make soft gasps.

“Beel...” Eden whimpered, calling his name more sweetly than earlier, pushing his hips further, “Please… don’t make me wait…”

Beel couldn’t say no to such a cute request from his good boy. He was the one to pull the panties aside that time, lifting Eden’s legs slightly and sliding them past his head. He chuckled when he saw that Eden was already slightly wet from what little he had done, and nibbled gently on one of the thighs keeping his head in place. “Cutie...” He mumbled to himself, giving Eden cheeky eyes as he licked at the spot. He then did the same thing to the other thigh, biting down, and licking at the mark he left, over and other, wanting more of Eden’s cum to drip out before he began to properly taste him.

He almost didn’t hear the frustrated growl that left Eden’s lips, before he felt hands at the side of his face, lifting him away from his spot, and directly in front of his boyfriend’s face.

“Beel,” Eden began, in a serious tone, “I fucking swear, if you don’t start eating me out right now, _I’ll go back to sleep and_ **_let you go hungry._ **”

Beel’s eyes went wide at the statement, shocked Eden would even _dare_ say such a thing to him.

 _No one lets him go hungry._ **_Especially not Eden._ **

“Oh?” Beel growled out, “Is that so?”

Eden had no time to react as Beel flipped the both of them around so Eden now straddled his chest, a tight grip on his now super-sensitive thighs. A flash of light bursts between them, and from it, Beel’s demon form emerges, glaring up at Eden with a hungry glint in his eyes. As he dragged Eden’s cunt to his lips, he chuckled, “ _No one gets in the way of my food, especially not one as delicious as you are…_ **_better hold on tight, cupcake…_ **”

Eden let out a hard moan through pressed lips as Beel’s mouth began to move against his cunt, his hands coming to grip at the curved horns as his hips shook against the teasingly slow movements. He felt Beel’s hands caress his thighs, his ass, his hips, and couldn’t even look down at the heated gaze Beel was giving him as he consumed his core.

“ _Yes_ ,” Beel hissed, not moving away from tasting Eden, “ _Give me more…_ ”

Eden cried out his name as he hit his first orgasm, body shuddering hard as he grinded his cunt onto Beel’s mouth, craving more of that ravenous tongue, more of those hungry lips sucking him in, drawing more of his essence out until he eventually struggled to stay upright.

“Ffff… _fuck_ , Beel…” Eden stuttered, “Don’t… don’t stop…”

“Don’t plan on it, honeypot…”

By the time the third orgasm began to draw near, Eden was starting to need something else to sate the lust Beel had drawn from him. But he couldn’t bring himself to say the words, opting to biting his lip and giving Beel the needy look, but the demon just gave him a look, mumbled, “Need more?” Then in an instant, that slow drag turns into a lashing onslaught, and Eden had to cover his mouth to stop the guttural cry he let out from being heard throughout the entire house. Eden found himself tipping forward then, quickly catching himself on the bedframe, and gripping on tightly with whatever strength he could muster. The later orgasms started hitting one after another, Beel drinking it all down until his face glistened with Eden’s juices and his sweet boy could no longer properly hold onto the bars, his body slackening further and his arms weak. Once he was finally satisfied, Beel's demon form faded away, and he helped Eden back down onto the bed, tucking him under the covers and brushing his head gently.

“You did so well for me, my sweet prince,” Beel whispered, quickly licking off whatever was left on him, before giving his boyfriend’s forehead a tender kiss. “You just keep resting here, you can close your eyes again if you want, I’m going to go quickly grab breakfast, I think it’s Lucifer’s turn today so I can’t quite guarantee pancakes-” a soft huff of disappointment leaves Eden’s lips, as much of one as he can muster in his worn-out state. “-but I can make you some! You still had a heap of the batter left over from yesterday, right?” Eden hummed in agreement, causing Beel to chuckle and card an idle hand through his hair. “Alright, I’ll go make those for the both of us, I don’t think my brother will mind... “ He pressed one more kiss to Eden’s lips and whispered, “I love you, Eden… thank you for the early meal…”

**Author's Note:**

> The posting of these will probably be super random and will pop up whenever, so keep that in mind! Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
